Cainis Claw's School's Out Diary
Cover Where does one find love? Wednesday Sept. 7th First day of school=brutality. Mad Science was spent with Mr. Hack yelling at us in the proper way to liquidfy the insides of an eyeball without it bursting for a potion, I couldn't understand half of what was being said in Dead Languages, Clawculus gave me such a growlible headache that lasted till Physical Deaducation next period where Coach Igor ran us raged saying that we became soft marshmallows over summer, I finally got a break for lunch in the creepateria only for Toralei to "accidentally" trip me and cause my food to splatter all over me. Everyone laughed as Draculaura and Frankie came over to help me up. Them and my other ghoulfriends helped clean me up in the ghouls bathroom which caused me to be late for Home Ick where Miss Kindergrubber gave me a verbal warning and a lecture on tardiness. Music Theory wasn't too bad, but my hand ached from taking notes that I studied next period during Study Howl for lack of things to do. Finally, my History of the Undead class came, which was the easiest part of my day so far. After school I spent like an hour at my first Fearleading practice. It wasn't as bad as I thought and I liked the uniform too. I just about passed out as soon as I walked through my front door later that day. Monday Sept. 12th Poor Clawdeen, she was so embarrassed today. I hope she has a better day tomorrow. Tuesday Sept. 13th Today I met a new student named Abbey Bominable who the Headless Headmistress was showing around. I ended up filling in and showing her the rest of the school. Wasn't too bad, I liked talking to her. Wednesday Sept. 14th Abbey and I went to the Maul where we shopped and had a great time. We ended up taking a break and getting drinks. She had an ice coffee and I had a blood smoothie. Thursday Sept. 15th I think Luna misses me when I'm at school. She's getting so clingy when I get home. Oh my poor baby. Saturday Sept. 17th I was helping Abbey with her Screamglish and we went to see Clawd's game. Oooh he took a horrible hit but at least we won. I had to help Clawdeen scrape her brother off of the ground after the disgustingly rank goblin got off of him. Boy, he's gonna be sour in the morning. Sunday Sept. 18th Clawdeen came over and asked for some painkillers for Clawd. Apparently he has such a monstrous headache after last night's game. Ouch. Monday Sept. 20th Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo booooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeddddddddd. Tuesday Sept. 21st I could hear Howleen and Clawdeen arguing next door. Something about shoes? Then I heard Clawd intervene....I salute you for your bravery Clawd, it was nice knowing you. Saturday Sept. 25th Went to the beach with Draculaura, Frankie, Clawdeen, Clawd and Lagoona. Poor Draculaura had to stay on her towel the whole time because of how thick her sunscreen was. I was lucky the sun didn't affect me like it did full vampires. We had fun and I even got a cute mansters number. Tuesday Sept. 28th Rain rain come and stay. I honestly love the rain and so does Luna. Thursday Sept. 30th Ghoulia and I had to help Draculaura with her make up before anyone saw her. I'm just glad I can somewhat see my reflection. Friday Oct. 1st Helping the rest of the fearleading squad set up banners for the upcoming pep rally was the funniest thing. The football team came into the gym where we were working and Frankie went up to say hi to them. She called them all by name....except for the Scottish gargoyle in the number 7 jersey. She completely blanked and called him "7". The guys began teasing him and poor Frankie fell apart...literally. The gargoyle caught her at least and the football players began clapping, Clawd asking: "How come you don't catch like that at practice?" The gargoyle stared at Frankie and replied that: "If the passes ye threw were as pretty as this lass, I'd nay drop another." Frankie was just staring at him and I doubt she heard a word. I don't blame her. That manster was scary cute and that accent? To live for!! Thursday Oct. 7th Spectra needs to learn when to mind her own business. I mean, seriously?!?!?! She started this whole rumor mill around the school. Now everyone's thinking Deuce is dumping Cleo for Operetta and Cleo is hooking back up with Clawd. Honestly, monsters will believe anything. There is no way that Deuce would dump Cleo and Cleo and Clawd split for a reason. UGH! Spectra needs to stop opening old wounds and causing drama. Tuesday Oct. 12th My monster scareitage? Oh boy, where do I begin? Bloodgood seems really excited about mine as I am the only werewolf/vampire monster to ever be recorded in history. The stress is immeasurable. Oh ghoul what am I going to do? Wednesday Oct. 13th Clawdeen called me on my ICoffin, howling about how she had to shave off her hair because of a horrible hair style. Oh no, she should have called me earlier .I would have been able to fix it! Friday Oct. 15th I saw Abbey stick up for Howleen Wolf against Manny Taur. She straightened out a horse shoe and tied it into a knot. When it dropped and clanged Manny stopped and backed off. Go Abbey!! Saturday Oct. 16th Met the cutest demon named Damone at the Maul today when me, Frankie, and Draculaura were buying something to cheer up Clawdeen about her hair. He bought me a blood smoothie and we got to talking. Afterwards I wrote my ICoffin number on his forearm. The ghouls were teasing me about it the rest of the day. Wednesday Oct. 20th Damone texted me today in Mad Science!! He doesn't attend Monster High sadly, he attends an all demon school in Hell. We ended up texting all through the class period and the rest of the day. The rest of my ghoulfriends became suspicious at lunch though and Cleo demanded who I kept texting. Then Draculaura thought it would be a great idea to ask if I was "Texting that demon you met at the maul? You know, the one you gave your number to?" All the ghouls, minus Draculaura and Frankie, demanded to know who he was. I spent all of lunch telling them about Damone. Thursday Oct. 21st It was funny watching Heath Burns fail at getting any attention from Abbey. Hehe I shouldn't laugh at it but I am. Sunday Oct. 24th Damone asked me out!!!! The ghouls freaked and invaded my house to help me get ready for it. I was so nervous I thought I was going to throw up. Damone took me out to the Maul where we spent the day and then went to see a horror movie about normies hunting monsters. I swear I couldn't sleep that night. Damone was nice and drove me home. Before I got out of the car though, he stopped and KISSED me. I was so flustered afterwards as I unlocked my house. The ghouls ended up blowing up my ICoffin later, begging for the gory details. Monday Oct. 25th Oh my GHOUL!! School was horrible!! Spectra posted a whole story completed with pictures and a video of my date with Damone. I was soooo embarrassed and everyone kept making comments and staring at me like I was a freak more than usual. Toralei came up to me in the creepatateria and made a snide comment about my sexuality that had Clawdeen foaming at the mouth. Why me? Tuesday Oct. 26th Clawdeen called me to rant about Clawd and Draculaura. It went on for hours and hours till I fell asleep from boredom and when I woke up she was STILL a if she never noticed I was sleeping. Category:Cainis Claw Category:Cainis Claw's Diaries Category:Diary Category:WittyPiglet